


Just Be Cybil

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to talk to their daughter, Cybil (who has been depressed) to see what has been going with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Cybil

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Cybil was in her room, sitting on her bed. For the past few days, Cybil has barely spoken, played, talked and only eats enough so she does not starve herself. Sherlock and John have tried to get her to talk to them about what has been going on with her but she refuses or leaves the room. Both of them just want to help but Cybil has form some of mental wall around her.

Sherlock stood at her door, looking at her. John was out getting some things. Sherlock thought maybe if Cybil opened up to one of them, it might help her be able to speak to them easier.

“Cybil.” Sherlock piped up. Cybil looked up at him but did not say a word or made a sound.

“Can Papa talk to you, please?” Sherlock then asked her.

“I do not want to talk.” Cybil said. Sherlock sighed but he was not ready to give up.

“Sweetheart, you can talk to your Dad and I. We are not mad at you or any thing. We are worried, though.” Sherlock told her. Cybil took a breath.

“I know. ...I just do not think either of you would understand even I told you.” Cybil said. She was starting to come around but she still was hiding behind that "wall".

“Try me. Plus, you never until you say it.” Sherlock said. Cybil turned around and sat on the edge of the side of her bed, looking at her Papa.

“Are you sure you are ready to hear what I going to say?” Cybil asked.

“Of course. I am ready.” Sherlock said, smiling at his Daughter. She patted the bed a couple of times and Sherlock walked over to her then sat down next to her. Sherlock looked at her and rubbed her back.

“Now, what is it that you think Daddy and I would not understand?” Sherlock asked. Cybil took another breath before she began. It seems that the wall was starting to tear down but slowly.

“Is it bad to be different?” Cybil replied.

“In what way?” Sherlock asked.

“As a person.” Cybil replied.

“Not at all. Why?” Sherlock asked. Cybil laid down on the bed and held her pillow close to her but not covering her face.

“I keep getting picked on at school and in my class.” Cybil said. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“How long has this been going on, Cybil?” Sherlock asked. She began to tear up a little bit.

“Since the 5th week of school.” Cybil replied. Cybil has been in school for about 5 months now and this is the first time she has told either of them.

“Cybil, why did you not tell us that this was happening?” Sherlock asked.

“Because I feel ashamed!” Cybil exclaimed then began to cry. Sherlock laid down next to his little girl and held her close to him. He knew how it felt to be bullied or teased.

“Oh, honey, there is nothing wrong with being different. No body should be the same in every, exact way nor look the same. That would very boring. Being who you are makes you, well..you. You are not a horrible person nor mean. You are smart, sweet, kind, caring, creative and have a heart of gold. Also, I love your sass. You are just like Daddy in that way and that is one of the reason that I love both of you so much.” Sherlock told her.

“Then why I do feel like it is?” Cybil said.

“Because that is what people _want_ you to think. They do not understand or they do it to make them feel better about themselves, which...how would that make someone feel good about themselves? That would make me feel like absolutely crap. Cybil, do not let them get to you. All it is is just talk.” Sherlock replied.

“What about Daddy? Has he ever been through this before?” Cybil asked.

“Yes, he has.” Sherlock replied.

“So...being myself is not a bad thing but it is actually a good thing?” Cybil asked.

“Exactly.Plus, I rather have you and your Dad the way you are than any way else.” Sherlock said. Cybil smiled and Sherlock smiled back at her. She calmed down and stopped crying. The wall that was around her was now completely destroyed.

“Thanks, Papa.” Cybil said.

“You're welcome, honey. We are here for you. Oh and Cybil, if you need to tell any one at school, tell your teacher, principal or any adult at school if any one is pestering or bullying you.” Sherlock told her.

“Okay. I will.” Cybil said. Suddenly, Cybil sat up as she heard something or someone downstairs.

“Sherlock? Cybil? ...Any one home.” It was John. Sherlock got up from off of her bed.

“Be right back.” Sherlock told her.

“You can tell Daddy what we were talking about.” Cybil told before he left. Sherlock nodded and went downstairs. Sherlock and John came back upstairs and Cybil was still sitting on her bed. John walked over to her and hugged her.

“I am so sorry that people are bullying you, sweetheart. Papa and I are here to help and protect you. I can understand it can be hard to talk about but you can talk to us about any thing. We love you so much.” John said. Cybil hugged him back.

“Thanks, Daddy. I love you both, too.” Cybil said back. They let go a few seconds later and Cybil got off her bed, then looked at both her Daddies. They both were looking at her.

“I am so glad to have amazing Daddies like you.” Cybil said. Both of them smiled.

“We are blessed you have you in our lives, Cybil.” Sherlock said. Cybil smiled. Cybil then headed downstairs to go get something or do something, humming a tune all the way down there. John and Sherlock looked at each other and held hands.

“I love you.” John said to his husband.

“I love you, too. Lets go downstairs and she wants to watch a movie or something.” Sherlock said back.

“How about the park. It's not a bad day outside.” John said.

“Good idea.” Sherlock said.

After that conversation, they spent a few hours playing with Cybil at the park. She saw two boys from her class there who bullied her but she ignored them. Plus, since her parents were with her, the kids were not going to say any thing in front of them. Cybil went from feeling unhappy to feeling like the luckiest little girl in the world. To her, having parents (even if it was just one parent) who love her for who she is what made her feel happy. When they were home later that afternoon, Sherlock and John taught her how to play Cluedo and Cybil taught her parents how to play Mario Kart, which Cybil won two games and her daddies won one game each. Cybil loves video games but does not consume most of her time with them. (She loves any kind from retro to modern and they do let her play M rated games which sounds bad but she knows what to do or not to do. Plus, she already knew what sex was and it did not make her curious or any thing nor gore scared her. But...it did not stop her from joking around in that way but only in the house.)

That evening, Sherlock and John, sat on the couch, watching some TV as Cybil (now in her Iron Man pajamas) sitting in between them, reading “The Gospel of Loki” but eventually feel asleep on the couch. They brought her upstairs and tucked her in to bed. After they kissed her goodnight, they left her room then headed downstairs to spend some quality time with each other before they headed to bed, too.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
